


[podfic] monotony and the rising tide

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [21]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been a soldier, a highway robber, and a man of faith. There are few brave enough to laugh in the Outsider's face, but Teague Martin is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [monotony and the rising tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819166) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



So this fic. I actually read it so that I could put music and sound effects behind it. But seeing as my sound effects are taking their sweet,  sweet time downloading and I have no idea when I'll next have the internet access to post fic. Almost certainly not within a weeks time. Have some heretical Teague/the Outsider, without music for now, but rest assured one day it WILL HAVE MUSIC

 

warning: this podfic contains dubious consent of the 'is this a dream? I'm really not sure' variety.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/monotony%20and%20the%20rising%20tide.mp3) (length: 00:38:40 | size: 35MB)

 

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now With Sound!

As stated above, this sounds Much Better with SOUNDS!

I set out to make this fic into the ultimate bedtime story. With added smut. And now it is! It has rain sounds and sea sounds and void sounds and I am very happy with it. It's calming. By my standards, at least. I've also removed my readers notes at the end, as I got a bit heated abt lawn work and the noises that it makes, and I wanted this podfic to be pure peace. Pure peace with void tentacles and canon typical violence :') so calming

 

If this is what you're here for, [then here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/monotony%20and%20the%20rising%20tide%20sound.mp3) (length: 00:37:45 | size: 35MB)

 

Enjoy! It's been one of the hardest pods for me this year, but also the most rewarding in the end, I think.

 

(none of the sounds used belong to me, nor will I be making any profit off them)


End file.
